


Before Food

by Lilydancer



Series: Cum-Addict!Arthur-verse [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilydancer/pseuds/Lilydancer





	Before Food

****  
Title: Before Food ****  
'Verse: Cum-addict!Arthur  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Warnings** : Immobilisation. Also see summary.  
 **Wordcount** : 581  
 **Summary** : Written for the following prompt at [](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) : _Arthur/Merlin, Arthur is a cum-addict because he's been sucking cock since he was young. Merlin tries to satisfy his cravings. Bonus points for a scene involving Merlin jerking off into Arthur's dinner and Arthur eating it with his fork and spoon. Would really love it if this plot remained in canon instead of AU or modern day._ Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/5454.html?thread=2129742#t2129742).  
 **Author's Notes** : Thanks to those who commented on the kink meme and especially to [](http://users.livejournal.com/tarot_card_/profile)[**tarot_card_**](http://users.livejournal.com/tarot_card_/) for hoping I would de-anon. Thanks also to the OP for the prompt!  
  


Arthur groaned watching Merlin’s hand slip-slide up and down the length of his own cock; licked his lips at the heady sound of Merlin’s rapid breathing. His breath hitched as Merlin’s hand trembled around his member, revelling in the little shake that Arthur knew meant Merlin was getting close. He wanted to touch, wanted to wrap his fingers around Merlin’s and tug until Merlin spilled into his lap, wanted to slide his hand along the exposed skin of Merlin’s neck and nibble at Merlin’s nipples. He wanted Merlin to touch _him_ , or, fuck, just let him touch _himself_ , but Merlin’s magic thrummed in the air and kept Arthur frozen in his seat, dinner spread before him and Merlin standing beside him looking debauched with his breeches on the floor and the rough fabric of his tunic smeared with pre-cum.

 

Another bead of pre-cum lingered at the tip of Merlin’s penis and Arthur all but whimpered, wanting to lick it off, wanting friction too, but mostly just wanting the salty, creamy cum in his mouth, to savour the flavour and the texture and know that Merlin – Merlin, who would never do this except that he wanted to, needed to, almost as much as Arthur did – Merlin gave this willingly and enjoyed it and loved it. Loved Arthur.

 

Arthur was all but ready to beg when Merlin stopped, stripped his hand away from his cock and slid one finger over Arthur’s lips; just enough to tease, just enough to stem the tide of protests that had been about to drop from his mouth. Arthur tried to chase the finger as Merlin drew it back, but Merlin just smiled – that inane, face-splitting grin that made Arthur want his cock in Merlin’s mouth, _now,_ please, which was inevitably followed by Merlin’s cock in _Arthur’s_ mouth, which was almost always better – and turned to face sideways, towards the table. Arthur watched in silence as Merlin frowned, seeming to ponder something; his forehead creased adorably when he was confused or thinking about something important.

 

Then Merlin was walking around the table, clambering up to kneel on it, opposite Arthur, his cock enticingly close to Arthur’s mouth and over Arthur’s rapidly cooling dinner.

 

Merlin’s hand was back on his prick, stroking again; that little twist he liked even better when Arthur did it, little pants falling from his throat as he moved faster. Arthur’s breath came sharply; the sight of Merlin’s swollen cock dripping pre-cum almost at eye level made him ache - need - _want_.

 

And then Merlin was coming, his hand shaking again; his cum spurting over Arthur’s dinner - some hit Arthur’s jacket - and dammnit but Arthur thought he could cum just from that. Merlin’s cheeks were flushed but that grin was back and he was looking speculatively at Arthur’s food. He clambered over the plate and slid clumsily into Arthur’s lap, limp in the way he always was after his climax and only remembering to release Arthur from his magic when he nearly fell to the floor without Arthur’s arms to steady him. Slowly, Merlin reached a finger out and used it to spread his cum over Arthur’s bread, to mix it with Arthur’s food and to feed Arthur, relishing Arthur’s quiet groans – the ones he tried to hide, the ones that only escaped when it was just the two of them – before taking Arthur’s spoon, scooping what was left of his cum and mixing it with Arthur’s wine for him to drink.


End file.
